The Coffee Shop
by My-BeautifulBell
Summary: Bella gets a job at Edward's coffee shop and when his dominant side surfaces, she can't help herself, but give into his desires. ONE SHOT


**I do not own Twilight or it's wonderful characters =[**

The Coffee Shop

My years in high school have come to an end. Today, at seven o'clock, I was finally graduating and leaving for college. Charlie is planning on taking me out to a nice restaurant after the ceremony, so I actually had to spend time on my hair. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost five. I quickly finished my hair, letting in hang loose.

I couldn't wait for summer to start. Tomorrow morning I was leaving for college, but that's not the reason why I was excited to leave. The reason I was so lighthearted about leaving was because I got the job I always wanted to have. I was going to be working at a small coffee shop that was located at the end of my school's campus. It was the perfect little place. The coffee shop was a calming place for students to come and relax after a test or just use the peaceful atmosphere to study.

I am concerned about leaving Charlie to fend for himself, but I think he did just fine before I moved in with him. Charlie is my dad, but I never felt comfortable calling him by the word "dad". He actually hated when I called him Charlie. I got a scholarship to the University of Washington, so whatever I earn on my new job will be put into a saving account. I guess I don't like spending much money on myself.

My name was finally called. I walked up the stage, shaking the hands of my school's authorities and picking up my diploma. The ceremony was soon over and I found myself walking outside to meet Charlie.

_He looked so proud..._

After looking at Charlie's face, the thought of leaving was breaking my heart. At least we still had tonight together. We had a pleasant dinner, but now it was time for me to get to bed. Tomorrow I would be waking up early.

_Tomorrow my life begins...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I moved into a little one bedroom apartment close to the coffee shop I was now working five days a week. Work and school were going good. I was making the grades and working pretty good hours.

During the day, the coffee shop was usually empty. Most students were in class or catching up on some much needed sleep. There was only one other person working with me at all times. His name was Edward, and I had a thing for him ever since I started here.

Edward only works here because his family owns it. He has never really paid much attention to me before. When I first started working here, he always seemed nervous around me. I guess it was because I was new and he wasn't used to me being there. When there weren't too many costumers, I would always catch him staring at me. I loved when he accidentally brushed his hand on my back or on my arm. It was a small coffee shop, so there wasn't much room behind the counter.

Edward was drop dead gorgeous. His bronze hair was always messy with little spikes poking everywhere. When he read or concentrated on something, he tended to run his hands through his hair. His body was built and strong. There were no words to describe his abnormal beauty. He was very pale, but it suited him nicely.

For some strange reason, Edward was acting different tonight. He seemed determined to accomplish something. He never works on a Friday night either, so that was odd. I didn't understand at all why he was working today because on Friday nights we barely got one customer. Everyone was out enjoying themselves.

I decided to brush his peculiar actions off and go load the dishwasher in the back of the shop. I was almost done when I felt Edward's eyes on me. I turned around and was startled at how close he was standing.

"Edward, is everything alright?" I whispered.

His eyes were tight and I didn't know what to say to him. From this distance I could smell his breath fanning my face. It was warm and sweet. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss him, but quickly chickened out, thinking how he would never want to kiss me back.

Not knowing what to do, I briskly turned around and went back to loading the dishwasher. I still felt him behind me and when I bent forward to put the last cup in the washer, my back side accidentally brushed him. I was shocked when I felt his hardness. I steadily stood straight and his strong arms wrapped around my waist... bringing himself closer to me. A soft sound escaped my lips at the feel of his muscular arms.

"Bella, I've wanted to hold you like this ever since I first laid eyes on you."

"Do you trust me, Bella?"

A soft gasp escaped my lips and I answered.

"Yes, Edward."

He took my hand and let me to his car. I'm guessing he already locked the shop up.

"Edward, where are we---," he silenced me with his hand.

"I'm going to make you mine, Bella.... I've seen the way other guys stare at you, and I can't take it anymore. I want you all to myself. You will belong to me."

I let out a shaky breath at his words. I didn't know how to respond to that...

_Yes, Edward... make me yours..._

He put me in the car and drove to an apartment complex a little outside campus. He held my hand the whole way there. He appeared to be staring at me more than the road. When he let the engine die, I looked down at his pants and noticed how very hard he was. My panties were already soaked from his words alone.

He opened the door for me and put his arm around m waist. We walked into his apartment, which was pitch black.

"Edward, I can't see where--," his lips caught mine and began furiously kissing me.

I liked his roughness. It was a side of him I've never seen. It turned me on a lot knowing he wanted me this badly. He carefully walked me backwards into a bedroom, without breaking our kiss, until the back of my knees hit his bed. He was panting hard and pressing his erection into my stomach. He suddenly let got of my body and walked backwards allowing his eyes to roam my body. Our eyes got used to the darkness, so I could now make out his face. He looked very anxious.

"Your clothes are in the way... remove them," he softly spoke.

I didn't hesitate, or even want too. I pealed them off and looked back into his eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"Lay on the bed, Bella"

I did as I was told. His bed was large and silky. I laid in the middle of it. I could smell his sweet scent everywhere. All of a sudden everything went black and I realized he blindfolded me. I felt Edward bend over and nuzzle the side of my neck. I sighed and relaxed my body on his bed. I felt a little strange being fully naked while he was fully clothed.

"Lift your arms and spread you legs, Bella."

I was being tied to his bed.

"Bella, you look so good spread on my bed like that..."

I heard the muffled sounds of clothes being tossed around and then felt him climb onto the bed. He nuzzled my stomach with his nose ever so lightly.

"Your skin is very alluring to me. It smells so good and feels so soft. Soon, every part of you will belong to me. Your lovely long hair, your perfect round curves, your luscious lips... will all be mine."

_Edward... please._

He shifted his position and was now hovering over me.

"Did you know your skin glows in the moonlight? It's breathtaking, Bella."

He lowered himself and his chest was now touching mine. He steadily ran his fingers through my hair. "Bella, your hair is so soft between my fingers."

My breath hitched when he began lowering his hand down my body, rubbing my right nipple on his way down. He reached my wet sex and slipped a finger inside. My heart started humming in my chest. His fingers were amazing. He slid his finger out and it was quiet for a minute.

"Bella, you taste better than sugar..."

He leaned over to kiss my lips and I felt his erection enter my core. He pushed his hips into me and completely filled me. We fit together so well.

He started a fast pace that was amazingly gratifying.

"Bella, you are so tight... I don't think I'll last very long...uh."

_Yessss...._

"Edwarddd..."

I felt myself tighten around him as I reached my climax. He moaned loudly and sped up his pace.

"Bella... you are mine!" He screamed and climaxed inside of me.

Edward's body relaxed and slowly slipped out of me. He untied my ankles and wrists and sweetly kissed me on the lips.

"Bella, I have wanted you since the first time I saw you and I couldn't let another man make you his. It was a matter of time before that happened and I wanted you to myself."

"You, Bella, are my life now and will be mine forever. I love you."

"I'm yours Edward, I love you."

**Review? =]**


End file.
